No Place Like Home
by sexion
Summary: In which Naruto was never accepted into the academy in the first place, and the plot unfolds from there.
1. prologue: if i fall

AN: I have no right to start another fic, but yeah well. Too bad. I've lost my inspiration for that right now.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything here.

**No Place Like Home**

**(prologue: if i fall)**

There is no world without history, it has been said. It bleeds into the earth; what happened yesterday, what happened five minutes ago and what happened several thousand years ago. To the Kyuubi, it is all the same. The demon lost all sense of time long ago. A house remembers. A people reflect on what has happened and learn from it. The Kyuubi does not. The fox is all instinct—tooth and claw.

* * *

There's no place like home, they say. There is no home for Naruto. They hate him; fear him, despise the demon sealed inside of him. The Yondaime Hokage saw him a hero, they saw him a demon, not realising the line between the two different beings. They only ever saw the Kyuubi in him. There's no hero in him, at least, not to them.

* * *

----(//)----

* * *

It was on the day of the fox-child's twelfth birthday that our story began. A terrible day; a thunderstorm raged on over the peaceful village hidden in the leaf, and the child was left alone to wander the fields on the outskirts. The wet grass smelt good to him after three days cooped up inside of his little apartment, the feeling of the rain was cool against his face, and if he had held any less dignity, he may have found himself rolling in the sweet sticky dirt that he had trampled underfoot. 

Three days ago, he received a letter from the academy. That letter, the letter that shot down his dreams like a hunter would its prey.

'_We regret to inform you…'_ to hell they did. They were just like everybody else.

'…_Unable to accept you into the academy…'_ like every year. It was always the same story; each year he was sent the same letter. They disguised it, hid it in fancy wording and posh terms, but it was always the same underneath it all. It was an indirect 'no', of sorts, and receiving the same thing over and over made him wonder what exactly he had done wrong in the first place. The villagers seemed to hate him for merely _existing_, and if the denial wasn't nearly enough, there were the stares and whispers that followed him wherever he went.

However, Naruto wasn't one to be beaten down so easily. It had happened when he was younger, too, and so he had developed a kind of thick emotional barrier between himself and others. Some of the time, he even found it easier to be by himself.

But now, he decided, was not the time for wallowing in his thoughts. And so, mud spattered, soaking wet and shivering from immense cold, the demon-child made his way back to his small apartment in Konoha, not realising exactly how much his excursion to those muck-covered fields would change the course of his life, and so many others.

* * *

AN: And that's it. (Short, I know. But it's late, and I need my sleep.) Feel free to point out typos that I've missed, and sentences that just generally don't make sense. 

Pairings are undecided, though it may end up not having a main pairing at all. I'm open to suggestions.


	2. one: it's only a matter of time

AN: My thanks goes to anyone who reviewed/favourited/put this story on their alert list. (insert theatrical sniffling here)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin'. C:

Reviews:: 

**ShadowForce18:** Thanks. I was kinda wondering what would happen if he wasn't anyway, so I decided to take a stab at it myself. o.o"

**Amei-chan: **Yay! Thankie-choo! I'm glad, although to tell you the truth I'm not completely sure where this is going right now. …Not that I ever do- that comes later. XD

**Gnosismaster:** Well, I'm not overly fond of NaruHarem pairings really. I could try, but for now, I think I'd prefer an easier pairing. (I'd probably screw it up anyway.)

* * *

No Place Like Home 

**(one: i hope you'd catch me)**

* * *

"Look… we don't know where he is… we don't know and even if we did… we wouldn't interfere… couldn't interfere." The villager tiled her head back slightly in an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. She was proud, but underneath these men she was reduced to a blubbering wreck. They had nothing to lose, and she had everything. "Please… I have a family…"

Fixed with an unblinking yellow-eyed stare, the woman flinched backwards in fear. The blue skinned man seemed to be mulling over her proposal, and when he finally drew his attention away from her bound form, she knew he had made his decision. Carefully, she shifted her weight to make herself a little more comfortable, and nervously darted her eyes towards the other man.

Unlike the missing mist ninja (she had instantly recognised the scratched headband when he had first entered the house) the other seemed to be silent. He wore both a straw hat and a high collared jacket, obscuring almost his entire face, so she could neither tell where he was from nor what he was looking at. He had not spoken a word since the duo had entered the house, while the other man (who she had thought looked much like a shark) had been more vocal, asking her where the Kyuubi kid was hidden. She had replied, of course, as one would with two complete strangers in her house, or at least how she _thought_ one was to act, as she had never had anyone sneak into her house uninvited before.

Not that it would have mattered in the end up anyway, from the look of it, they hardly payed any attention to her reaction to them, it seemed they were more interested in the _boy_.

Without warning, the mysterious shinobi spoke, breaking her from her reverie. His voice was cold and low, barely above a whisper and the prisoner gathered he was speaking to the shark-man. "We cannot have any witnesses here."

The shark smirked, before replying just as coldly, "I know." He reached towards a pouch on his leg, pulling out a kunai, and sighing slightly as he turned towards the terrified woman. "Pity… I couldn't show you Samehada."

She was dead before she hit the ground.

* * *

When Naruto arrived home from his trip to the fields, he was met with a sight that was very much unexpected. It seemed that in his absence, some sort of raid had been conducted, and none to secretly too, it appeared. 

Many things had been overturned in the search. Odd things that the Naruto barely even remembered owning were strewn across the sparse carpeting of his apartment. A children's picture book, ripped, torn and yellowed, a few packets of instant ramen (he noted they hadn't missed out the kitchen) and even his dirty linen bedsheet had somehow been transferred to a different room.

Fidgeting about nervously, the blond eyed his surroundings. He hadn't bothered to keep track of the time when he had left (he had learnt long ago that no one cared whether he came back or not) so he had hardly any clue as to when the break-in was conducted. Naruto was briefly hit with the realisation that the perpetrators may still have been around his house, but then relaxed slightly when he realised there was nothing to steal. Hopefully they had left when they realised that.

Although, there were not many people who didn't realise who he was, the boy thought. The rest of the villagers knew he had nothing, so what was the point? He deliberated with himself, asking whether the person was new to the village, or just a villager intent on ruining his life. In the end, he decided it was the same either way, and showing that he was bothered by it would make them do it again.

It stirred slightly, and the child was forcibly calmed down. Eyes drooped and went out of focus as the worries were washed away.

When the process was over, the child sighed slightly and decided that he would take no chances, and be it from the fox's guidance or his own judgment, the child quietly padded back out the front door, making as little noise as possible, and stopping only when out on the dark streets. He had not had the time to change his clothes after getting back, and was still just as muddy and wet as before, and perhaps more so, as the rain had not slowed.

Rubbing his forehead distractedly, the blue-eyed boy sighed slightly, failing to notice the presence lurking in the shadows behind him, until at last it spoke softly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

At his name, the jumpsuit-clad boy spun around swiftly, rewarded with a face full of white cloth. Instinctively, he drew back, wrinkling his nose at the distinct smell of _old_. (1)

"Come now, we don't want anyone getting ill here," the old man smiled softly. His eyes crinkled slightly, and they shone in good humour, before he commented on the younger's choice of clothing. "Have you got any other clothes? An umbrella won't do much good now."

Looking up, the child finally noticed the crimson umbrella held by the old man, blocking the pounding rain from falling directly onto his head, though the wind did it's job in helping the stray drops along towards him. Looking down again, he noticed that he was, indeed, soaked to the bone. He hadn't really payed attention before, for the several stray thoughts running around in his head, each featuring a different scenario between himself and the thief who had chosen his house to target.

"Well," the blond hesitated, wondering how exactly to format what he was going to say next. "How do you know my name? …And yeah, I do have clothes… but they're at home."

Chuckling merrily, as if without a care in the world, the old man once again smiled down at the young boy now cradled underneath the umbrella. "I know everyone here. They are my family, as are you."

"But… I don't have a family," the blond stated glumly. "…I want one though." He looked up towards the old man's face and grinned sheepishly. "Can you be my family?"

"I already am," the man chuckled lightly. "Now… lets get you home."

In a rush, the younger of the two gave his excuse to the man, eyes wide as he recited his story. "There's someone in my house." Stating it like that made Naruto realise how paranoid her sounded. "Or at least, someone _was_ in my house. I don't think they were there when I came back," he amended. In light of his comment, the white-haired man's eyebrows knitted together in a frown, before returning to his usual jovial face.

Surprising the boy, the old man took his hand and pulled gently, indicating that Naruto was to follow. "Come," was the order, and though it sounded a lot like a request, the child knew better than to resist. During the silence that followed, the man chose to state his name.

"I am Sarutobi."

The boy let out a small "oh" of recognition (to show that he had heard) and tilted his head back, face lit up by a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

It was a second or two before the name really hit him.

It happened in a whirl of sound; an excited shout rang through the otherwise empty streets and the orange ball of energy that was known as Naruto shot up and down in a very good imitation of a rubber ball.

Once he was calmed again, panting for breath but still grinning wildly, Naruto decided that it was the time to state the obvious.

"You're the Hokage."

"Yes I am," Sarutobi spoke amusedly, beetle black eyes flashing humorously. (2)

The young villager grinned, "I'm going to be Hokage too." Looking down, he scuffed his shoes against the dirt and gravel. The Hokage blinked at the sudden change in mood, and made to place a hand on the younger's shoulder, but drew it back when the boy jumped back up, another grin on his face.

(later)

"Where are you taking me? Do you know who raided my house? Will you teach me?" The bombardment of questions was constant as the Sandaime led the hyperactive child away from the streets and towards his own house.

* * *

"Ne, Old maaan," a whine could be heard long before they reached the house, but it was still loud- loud enough for Naruto to cover his ears and glare towards the general direction that the noise had come from. Muttering something about "offending his eardrums", the blond still managed to groan when he realised that he was headed towards the source.

"Old man!" The whining continued; making the villager groan in defeat and release his ears, as he gathered the noise wasn't going to stop. When they got closer, they were met with a young boy barely over the age of eight years old. He looked over Naruto briefly, before pointing at him and saying, "Who the hell is he?" Rather rudely too, Naruto thought.

Eye twitching, Naruto replied before the old man could say anything. "_I'm_ your future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto! Who the hell are _you_?" It was quite a good imitation of him, loud, with an undercurrent of snobbishness that didn't go unnoticed.

The kid blinked in shock- it appeared that no one had ever thought to address him in such a manner before. "I'm Konohamaru," the kid managed to spit out, before adding as an afterthought, "and don't make me laugh. _I'm _going to be the next Hokage here. I bet you don't even know a thing about being a shinobi."

Growling, the kitsune flushed in obvious embarrassment, giving the little kid enough proof to give a superior smirk and shout, "I knew it!"

"Shut it, you little brat!" Konohamaru shrunk backwards as the older child towered over him, teeth bared and eyes flashing in anger. Lifted up from the ground by his shirt, a sharp blow was landed on the side of his face. The youngster cried out, but he had already been dropped, and through a haze, he saw the back of an orange jacket storming off into his house.

The child regained his senses within a minute, although he was still slightly dazed from the sudden blow.

"Ne, Old guy… why didn't you do anything to stop him? …And why is he in _our_ house? You said it would be just you and me," the child grumbled, rubbing his cheek. It didn't hurt; so much as it annoyed him. He'd never been hit before.

"Didn't you always say you wanted to be treated like just another villager? Now's your chance," his grandfather smiled. Konohamaru wondered how he managed to do it all the time. It didn't ever look forced with his grandfather. "And give him a chance, I feel you'll be good friends when you get to know him."

"Hmph, yeah right," he snorted slightly. "I don't think he likes me… maybe, we _could_ have been friends."

"He'll forgive you." It was statement with so much certainty in it, that Konohamaru once again wondered how he managed it.

"Okay," the little boy smiled widely at his grandfather. "I'll have someone to play with now."

"Go and find him."

The brunet turned to walk away, but paused slightly to allow himself to ask a simple question.

"What was his name again?"

* * *

"Naruto…," came the hesitant call. "Hey, I'm… sorry." The little kid frowned slightly, as if trying to recall why he was saying sorry again. "The old fart in there says that we're going to spend the next few days together, so I don't want you to be angry with me," his tone of voice became more forceful as he went on.

"Sure," the kitsune said monotonously, sighing heavily. "Whatever."

"Hey… I can teach you what I know!" the little kid tried. "It's not that hard, and I won't tell anyone… not even the old guy."

"Really?" the orange-clad blond tried to disguise his shock. "Even after I hit you?"

"Yeah. You know, it sounds weird, but I think I want more people to act like that around me… I'm always the _honourable_ _grandson_." Snorting, Konohamaru smiled slightly. "Nothin' honourable about me!"

"You're right," the orange-clad boy smirked, running a bored hand through his hair. "So when do we start?" As embarrassing as it was to learn from an eight-year-old, he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip though his fingers.

"Now?"

The elder of the two nodded, and they began.

* * *

From his vantage point in the trees, the Sandaime Hokage watched the training with interest. True to his grandfather's title, the younger boy was a good student, and Naruto managed to learn a thing or two before the night fell. When they were packed up and had gone inside the house, he made to move, though he was interrupted by another silver-haired ninja appearing before him.

Bowing, Kakashi Hatake spoke, "Hokage-sama. I am sorry to disturb you, but people have been expressing their… _concerns_ for you. You know the boy can't stay with you for long… people will object. Some already know- it'll be all over town by tomorrow." He sighed slightly and bowed his head once again, his mane of silver hair flopping forward with the movement.

"Hn," the Sandaime grunted. He knew that already, but there was no going around it. "The Akatsuki is making their move… he needs to be somewhere safer than a common apartment- on his own too. The people… can wait. "

"Do you think it'll die out? Their hate, I mean."

There was a pause as the Hokage mulled over his answer, before speaking aloud. "They won't… they want him dead. If they find out that the Akatsuki want him, they'd give him freely… that is their hatred for the Kyuubi."

The jounin added on to the Hokage's train of thought quietly, a sense of dread in his voice, "And even if they didn't, they'd be threatened… they'd be frightened… they wouldn't last. They would yield to the terror of the vermin."

"Virmin?"

"I'd say it suits them best… traitors," the man spat, visible eye flashing in barely disguised anger. "Traitors…"

Feeling that the conversation was moving into uncomfortable territory, the older man made his excuse to leave.

"Go home, Kakashi… God knows you deserve the rest."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Sarutobi gazing fondly at the place he had just been. Once the smoke cleared, he turned to make his way back home.

"Oldie!" Another whine, and the man could hear Naruto shouting already, once again complaining about the noise "offending his eardrums", but laughing all the same. A day's bonding certainly didn't hurt either of them, it seemed, as the two young children played and laughed in the newly uncovered sun, though the older of the two was still muddy and damp from previous adventures.

Pushing the dark thoughts of Akatsuki and the villagers' reactions towards Naruto to the back of his mind, the old man decided that the time for worrying had long passed.

* * *

"He's with the Hokage, Itachi-san."

He was met with silence, but the shark noticed the tiny inclination of the head, and a fleeting smirk underneath a high collar.

* * *

**Footnotes/whatever:**

(1) Couldn't resist. ;) I love the old guy really.

(2) Correct me if I'm wrong. It was either black or hazel. I'm not too sure on this.

* * *

AN: I apologise for the wait. I can't produce anything of decent length very quickly. X3. I loooove Konohamaru. XD Though he probably won't be much of a main character in this… well, maybe. I'm going to make him appear more often though.

LOL. I just realised this chapter is longer than the _whole_ of my other story. X'DD Longest thing I've written yet, actually… o.o' …like… ever. Shows you how much writing experience I've had, dunnit? XD

NOW, same thing as the prologue. Any typos/whatever- point them out to me. Concrit is good too. ;3

Love to you all.


	3. one point five: two for trouble

Uh, this is because I felt that I needed to expand a little on the last chapter. Call it a bonus chapter if you will. It's _really_ short. :)

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**(one point five: **two for trouble)

* * *

"Not like that!" 

They had been at it for two hours now, by Konohamaru's watch, and the younger boy was finding teaching harder than he had first realised.

"Iruka-sensei said that you gotta do the _ram_ hand-seal, I think..." The child-teacher broke off to give an example of what he meant, then rearranged the blond's fingers to the right places. "That's the right way to do it. You gotta remember, or else you can't do the technique."

"Which technique is this exactly?"

Sighing in exasperation, the boy began to explain all over again- the basics of the clone technique.

"They ain't really real, and they disappear when they get hit, but our teacher says that they're useful, and I don't wanna get given a speech on how I should think of _strategy_ or somethin', so I'll agree with him for now."

"Yup," the blond boy sighed blankly, staring at nothing in particular. The younger boy chose to test out a theory in that particular moment.

"You're also really stupid."

"Mhm."

"Do you know what I said?" An eyebrow was raised at the kitsune, who was looking clueless and, if Konohamaru didn't know any better, he would have said that he was embarrassed.

"Something about... the clone technique?"

"You weren't listening."

"Believe it." **  
**

* * *

"So what did you learn today?" Konohamaru tried, reminding himself greatly of Ebisu at the end of a training session. The mere thought of being like him made the young boy shiver- he was so strict and _proper_ that the Hokage's grandson sometimes found himself _hiding_ from him. 

"You're boring," chirped Naruto, and earned himself a glare in saying it.

"Anything else?"

"Nah."

* * *

"I can't be bothered anymore." 

"But I still need to learn things!"

"Tomorrow."

"So it's time to go?"

"Can't last another minute with your stupidness."

The blond laughed and began to walk back in the direction of the main housing district.

"Oi, wrong way. You're hangin' with the cool kids now."

"...I wish," Naruto muttered. But he followed Konohamaru all the same.

* * *

//

* * *

Booored. Should really write a proper chapter. 

...One probabaly won't come for a while. I lack motivation for multichaptered stories right now. Don't hate me. I may even surprise myself and whip out a chapter in a few days.

...or, you know... not.


End file.
